Imaginary
by Graelyn Rose
Summary: Trunks announces that he is engaged. But, it is not to Pan. How will she handle the news after being in love with him for so long? Will she find true love or will her whole world come crashing down around her? There's also a twist as new enemies come
1. I Linger in the Doorway prologue

Imaginary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey, minna! It's me again. I don't know why I'm posting this story, but I am. This may take longer to update because I still have to finish In a World of Fear and Shadows. Although, this fic might surpass Shadows. One may never be too sure. Well, on with the show. Hope you like it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I Linger in the Doorway~  
  
Pan stands in the doorway of the Capsule Corp. Dome. She takes one step toward the door and turns to get one more glance at her second home. Once again, tears begin erupting from her eyes.  
  
'I can't stay. Not after what happened...' Pan thought. She looks up the stairs. 'I love you guys very much. You've always been there for me through thick and thin. Especially Trunks.' Thinking of Trunks brings more tears to her eyes. 'I'm sorry. I can't stay.'  
  
Pan turns around and walks through the door into the pouring rain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Short, I know. But, that was only the prologue. Believe me, the chapters get longer than that. I promise. Hope it caught your attention. Please review. Ja!!!  
  
~Grae-chan~ 


	2. Of Alarm Clocks Screaming

Imaginary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm posting another chapter. Finally!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story line. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Of Alarm Clocks Screaming~  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
  
Pan groaned from under the blankets and reached over to turn the alarm clock off. In the process, she slipped and fell off her bed still wrapped in the bed sheets. She made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Pan went back into her room and changed into a blue baby tee, khaki cargo capri pants, and her orange bandanna. She ran down the stairs and through the hallway only to bump into a muscular figure. The young raven- haired teen began to fall to the floor until she was stopped by someone catching her. She opened her eyes and while doing so onyx met blue.  
  
"Are you okay?" the lavender-haired one asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Pan responded.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"It's okay," Pan smiled back. A few moments passed. "...Ano...Can I go eat my breakfast?"  
  
Trunks looked down at her and blushed slightly. "Oh, sorry," he said again grinning. He pulled her up into a standing position and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaa-san. Otou-san," Pan said. "Arigato," she said to Videl as she placed a plate of food in front of her. "By the way, what are you doing here?" Pan asked Trunks.  
  
"He came to get a 'good' breakfast," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, a nice home-cooked meal," Trunks agreed.  
  
"Is Bra with you?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, she went to the diner to eat with a few friends."  
  
"Oh," Pan sounded disappointed. "She didn't tell me about that."  
  
"You wouldn't have wanted to go anyway. They were all the hyperactive, giggly girls. I was about to take a bottle of painkillers when they came over this morning," Trunks explained. Pan giggled at the description. "Besides, you got to have breakfast with me," Trunks smiled as he nudged her.  
  
"Well, I need to get to school," Pan said getting up.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Trunks asked also standing.  
  
"Don't you need to get to work, Mr. Capsule Corp. Executive?"  
  
"Yeah, but you need to get to school, and by the looks of it, you just missed your bus," Trunks answered looking out the window.  
  
"Wha?!" Pan yelled running to the window and watching her bus drive away. "Shimatta," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Such language, Pan-chan," he said. Pan, suddenly embarrassed, blushed.  
  
"Well, come on! Let's go. We're going to be late!" she said pulling at his arm.  
  
"Bye Videl-san, Gohan-san!" Trunks managed to say as he was pulled out the door by Pan.  
  
"Bye," Gohan said smiling as Videl sat the giggling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the school...  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Pan said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, I have to go," Pan replied.  
  
"See ya later," Trunks said as he waved. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school...  
  
"Hey, Bra!" Pan said coming up to her locker.  
  
"Hey..." Bra got cut off when they both heard a scream. "What was that?" she managed to say before the lights went out. 


	3. Monsters Calling My Name

Imaginary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai!! *cowers in fear* I've been really busy with everything in life. Especially since report cards came out. I got in so much trouble. It was soo horrible. But now I'm posting yet another chapter.... ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue. However, if you really wanna, you can get this...*searches pockets* ... this pretty, shiny penny. A whole cent, not half, but whole. Imagine what you can buy with a whole penny. Oh, the possibilities!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Monsters Calling My Name~  
  
"We're in the right place," one figure smirked. "I can feel the power of their Ki's."  
  
"That's wonderful. It's time to make them pay."  
  
"I feel two high energy sources coming from inside this building, Animus."  
  
"Could they be Saiya-jins, Apocalypse?" the one named Animus asked.  
  
"They could be descendents. They don't feel fully Saiya-jin. However, one of them feels like a warrior."  
  
"Mutts, huh? And one's a fighter. This mission could prove to be very interesting after all," Animus said laughing evilly.  
  
"Let us go. It's about time for them to learn that they shouldn't have messed around with our brother race." Apocalypse laughed joining in with his companion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra, we have to get out of here," Pan said grabbing her hand as she started to run.  
  
"And where do you think you two are going?" said a voice from behind them. Pan and Bra both froze and slowly turned around. "Well, well, brother. They're both female. This'll be most exciting."  
  
"Stay away from us! Do you even know who I am?" Bra yelled.  
  
"Bra, don't!" Pan pleaded.  
  
"I'll have you know that I am the daughter of Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya- jin race!"  
  
"Vegeta's daughter, you say," Animus said smirking. "Do you hear that? Royalty!" he broke into maniacal laughter.  
  
"That wasn't such a good idea, was it?" Bra asked. Pan, with her face in her hands, groaned and shook her head.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Pan asked looking up. Apocalypse reached out to grab her. However, Pan had another idea in mind and attacked him with a roundhouse kick.  
  
"Heh. Feisty one. You're going to regret that," he said. Pan glared.  
  
"Kamehameha!" The blast hit him hard, and he fell back a few feet.  
  
"Watch yourself, girl," Animus said grabbing Bra in a choke hold.  
  
"Let go of me!" Bra clawed at his arm. In result, he tightened his grip around her neck. "Pan! Help me!"  
  
"I'm kinda...busy...at the....mome...." Pan was cut off as she was blown across the hall smacking into the wall.  
  
"Pan!" Bra yelled. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"She's just unconscious. However, if I were you, I'd be afraid for my own safety."  
  
Bra stared wide-eyed at Apocalypse as they teleported her to their ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside of the school, Trunks drove up in his car. He had a worried expression plastered on his face.  
  
"They're late," he said to himself. "They should have been home a while ago." He walked in the front entrance and he saw, to his fear, utter destruction. As soon as he stepped in, he could feel Pan's Ki. "Shimatta! Someone used a ki shield. She better be alright." He ran through the twisting corridors, turning many corners, before spotting Pan in a pile of bricks and plaster.  
  
"Pan! Wake up," he said scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Mhmmm," Pan's eyes fluttered open, and it took her some time to focus. "Tr... Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be okay," he said cradling her. "Pan? Where's Bra?"  
  
"Th....they have...her," Pan finished as everything turned to black.  
  
"Pan-chan!" Trunks said. "No. Damn it Bra." He picked Pan up and ran to his car. Trunks put her in the back seat and sped all the way to Capsule Corp. He hit the brakes and skidded to a halt in front of the compound.  
  
"Mom!" Trunks called as he ran through the door with the raven-haired teen limp in his arms.  
  
"Trunks?! What happened?" Bulma screeched.  
  
"New enemies," Trunks answered putting Pan down on the couch. "Where's dad?"  
  
"Where else?"  
  
"Okay, watch Pan," Trunks replied.  
  
"Trunks, where's Bra?" Bulma asked fearing his response.  
  
"They took her," Trunks replied looking down.  
  
"No," Bulma whispered falling onto a chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to the following people for reviewing:  
  
C-town Chica  
  
Girl Pan  
  
The Teenage Hybrid  
  
Trunxluvr82190  
  
Minna  
  
me  
  
and my first reviewer for this fic...  
  
KittenAngel1403 


	4. Let Me Stay

Imaginary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai!! *cowers in fear* I've been really busy with everything in life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue. However, if you really wanna, you can get this...*searches pockets* ... this pretty, shiny penny. A whole cent, not half, but whole. Imagine what you can buy with a whole penny. Oh, the possibilities!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Let me Stay~  
  
"How could this have happened?" Bulma asked, her head in her hands.  
  
"It's her fault," Vegeta accused, pointing at the unconscious teen on the couch.  
  
"Take that back! It's not her fault!" Trunks argued.  
  
"Why do you care so much? Your sister was taken, and you're worried about this brat," Vegeta responded. Trunks glared as his Ki hit the ceiling.  
  
"That 'brat' has a name," Trunks said.  
  
"Why should I-"  
  
"Shut up! Vegeta, I know you're worried about Bra and so am I, but fighting and arguing is not going to bring her back. Blaming Pan is not going to help either. She tried her best to fend them off!" Bulma yelled. Suddenly, Pan stirred a bit and opened her eyes.  
  
"Bra!" she gasped sitting into an upright position.  
  
"Calm down, Pan," Bulma said pushing her back while putting a wet washcloth on her forehead.  
  
"Where's Bra!?" Pan asked with worry evident in her voice.  
  
"I would like to know where my daughter is, too!" Vegeta yelled at Pan. "You were there with her. How could you not know?!"  
  
"I-I tried to fight them off and..." Pan stuttered.  
  
"Tried? Well, you should have tried harder or are you just weak?" Vegeta shot back. With that said, the tears Pan was holding back sprang forth. Trunks glared at his father and sat down next to Pan, putting his arms around the crying female.  
  
"How can you say that? You trained her for a little while and still spar with her sometimes. I heard you say that she was a very determined fighter, and you were proud of her! How can you say that she is weak!?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Watch your mouth, boy!" Vegeta warned as he walked away.  
  
"Pan?" Bulma said. "I'm sorry. I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Trunks asked after Bulma left the room.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay," Trunks responded as he guided her to his room.  
  
Pan sat down on his bed, while he looked for sleep wear in his drawers. He turned back around as he threw Pan boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"Pan? What really happened today?" Trunks interrogated. "I mean you didn't tell the whole story downstairs." Pan told Trunks the whole ordeal, or at least up to the part before she was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Before they attacked, I heard them say something about a brother race," Pan told him.  
  
"A brother race? It could have been anyone we have ever fought."  
  
"It could be the Tsuful-jin's allies. I mean anyone else wouldn't have taken that long to seek revenge," Pan said. "Bebi could be the one planning the attack."  
  
"Pan, Bebi's dead. We don't have to worry about him anymore," Trunks replied.  
  
"You said that last time, and as soon as we got to Planet Pital he possessed you and laid an egg inside of you," Pan muttered under her breath.  
  
"Pan."  
  
"But, what if they are his allies. They weren't even at full power when I fought them, and I had trouble trying to get one down. They are really powerful, Trunks. They were only two of probably a lot more. What if we can't wi-"  
  
"Stop it, Pan!" Trunks yelled. The young female's head snapped up at the sound of harshness in his voice. Her eyes shone with fear, confusion, and hurt. "Pan. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little stressed out over work, Bra's disappearance, and the new enemies."  
  
"I guess this means we have to get everyone together and train," Pan said. "I 'm going to go get changed."  
  
After she exited the bathroom, she walked over to Trunks' bed and laid down. After a moment of silence, the quarter saiya-jin spoke.  
  
"Is it really my fault Bra was taken?" Pan asked, eyes towards the ceiling.  
  
"No, we don't blame you for anything that happened," Trunks answered.  
  
"Do you guys hate me?" she queried. In place of an answer, he wrapped his arms around her, and they both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks-you (arigato) shout-outs:  
  
NinJinChan- Gracias. Tu eres simpatico. Si, hermano-race. No, no es hermano- race de Freiza. Es hermano-race de Bebi! Okay, I'm done talking in Spanish. I'm happy to receive your review. I like your story, Generic Brand. At least up to the part that I got up to. I haven't really been able to get on all that much lately. By the way, I get my chapter titles from Evanescence song, "Imaginary." This is the first part of a trilogy I have set up. So, there are going to be two more stories after this one. -^_^-  
  
asma- thank you. It means a lot to me when people think I'm a good writer. My mom just found out what this site is about and she thinks I should think about a career in writing or journalism.  
  
mystiangel21  
  
Girl Pan 


	5. Where the Wind Will Whisper to Me

Imaginary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue. However, if you really wanna, you can get this...*searches pockets* ... this pretty, shiny penny. A whole cent, not half, but whole. Imagine what you can buy with a whole penny. Oh, the possibilities!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Where the Wind Will Whisper to Me~  
  
When Pan opened her eyes, she was floating in a black space with silver-like mist swirling around her. Everywhere she turned was pitch black space with no walls or floor.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. Her voice echoed back to her.  
  
"You are in the darkest part of the land of nightmares and dreams," a voice responded.  
  
"Who are you?" Pan said looking around for the source of the voice.  
  
"I am Destiny," the voice replied. "I will tell you your fate if you want me to."  
  
"Why would I want to know my destiny? Don't I get to control my own life? Don't I get to make my own choices?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Do you not want to know where your life could be headed?" the voice asked. "Wouldn't you like to know what is to become of your family and friends? What is to become of you and Trunks?"  
  
"What?" Pan gazed up. "What about Trunks and me?"  
  
"Oh, so you are interested?"  
  
"I - I...yes," she answered.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" it asked. Pan could only nod.  
  
"Well, what if you don't end up together? What if he dies? What if he marries another only to leave you behind and forget about you?" Tears began to stream down the young girl's face. "What if you told him you loved him, and he shuns you out of his life forever?"  
  
"Why do you keep saying 'what if'?!" the quarter saiya-jin cried.  
  
"I do so because like you said, you make your own choices in life. Ones that change destiny's patterns for better of for worse."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Let me show you a couple examples of how this could work out," it told her. A bright flash of white light surrounded her, and when she opened her eyes again, she was in the Capsule Corp. yard in the middle of a picnic. Everyone was there looking completely happy.  
  
'What happened?' she thought.  
  
"Hey, Pan. Isn't it wonderful that we beat those Wraith-jins?" Bra asked from behind her.  
  
"Bra! You're okay!" Pan exclaimed. Bra nodded. "Wraith-jins?"  
  
"Yeah, Wraith-jins. You know, the enemies we just defeated. The ones that kidnapped me. Are you feeling okay, Pan?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I just zoned out and had a bad daydream of something," Pan answered. Just then, she heard a glass being hit with a utensil.  
  
"Hey, everybody. I just wanted to let you all know that Ilani and I are getting married," said a smiling Trunks. There was a loud round of applause after the announcement. Pan found that it was hard to breath, and the world seemed to be spinning around her as she was engulfed in another blinding light.  
  
"Where am I now?" Pan asked as she looked around. "I wonder who's house this is? I guess there's only one way to find out," she told herself as she rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked with a baby screaming in the background. "Trunks! Could you get the baby? He's screaming again!"  
  
"Trunks?" Pan whispered, eyes opened wide. Then, looking up, "Can I talk to Trunks, please?"  
  
"Yes, please come in. I'll go get him," she said. "Trunks, honey! There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Who is it?" Trunks asked coming down the steps. "Pan? What are you doing here?" his voice turned cold. Her heart seemed to freeze as he spoke in that eerie tone.  
  
"I-I thought I'd come over to say hello," Pan said as she thought up a lie.  
  
"I don't see you for three years after my wedding day, and you just pop up at my house one random day!?"  
  
"Why- Trunks? Wedding day?" she looked confused and surprised.  
  
"Don't you remember? The one you nearly destroyed," he answered, glaring.  
  
"What?" Pan whispered as her eyes began to fill with tears once again.  
  
"You interrupted my wedding to say that you loved me! I didn't love you like that, and after, I went as far as hating you!"  
  
"You hate me?"  
  
"Yes," he said as blue eyes pierced onyx. "Yes, I hate you. Now get out of my house! I told you after my wedding that I never wanted to see you again! Get out!"  
  
"Trunks, why?"  
  
"What part of 'get out' do you not understand?" Trunks asked as he grabbed her wrist and began to drag her to the door.  
  
"Trunks, you're hurting me!" she cried. Trunks opened the door and threw her out on the walkway. When she opened her eyes, she was in the vast black space again.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?!" Pan cried hysterically.  
  
"Let me show you one more."  
  
"No, I don't-" but before she could finish, she was caught in the white light. She opened her eyes, and this time, she found herself in the middle of destruction.  
  
"P- Pan-chan," a voice whispered behind her.  
  
"Trunks?" she turned and ran toward him. However, before she could reach him, she was blown back by a Ki blast.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Trunks shouted, coming out of hiding. He threw a powerful Ki attack at Apocalypse.  
  
"Heh. Big mistake," Animus said from behind as a beam of energy shot out of his hand directed at Pan.  
  
"Pan-chan, get out of the way!" he yelled. Trunks pushed her to the side and took the blast head on. The beam went through his chest, and the male saiya-jin fell to the ground.  
  
"T-T-Trunks," Pan gasped. She walked over to him slowly and dropped to her knees by his side. "Hey, Trunks. Wake up," she whispered, her voice cracking. Pan shook Trunks' arm as she started to form new tears. "Onegai, open your eyes."  
  
"Trunks!" she screamed, jolting into a sitting position on the bed. Trunks woke up and sat up beside her. "Don't die! Onegai, don't die!"  
  
"Hey, hey! I'm here," Trunks said hugging her. "It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Pan clung to him as she cried into his chest.  
  
"They killed you! They killed you," she quieted down.  
  
"Shh. I'm right here," the lavender-haired demi saiya-jin cooed. After stroking her hair for a while, she fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms. He laid her down, brought the covers around them, and encircled her in his arms once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Onegai- please  
  
Thanks to:  
  
ladybugg  
  
SSJ5Tigger- yes I'm going to use the whole song. But, I have it all worked out. 18 chapters to this story.  
  
Cute-kitty2- you would be right. Chapter 1 is what happens at the end. The whole story is kinda flashback-like  
  
GohansChica- i wouldn't really know if your blind or not. J/k! thanks for the review. 


	6. Where the Raindrops as They're Falling T...

Imaginary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Where the Raindrops as They're Falling Tell a Story~  
  
Pan woke up two hours later at three AM after a loud crack of thunder. She looked down at the body next to her. Before she knew what she was doing, Pan found herself playing with his hair.  
  
'There has to be more ways destiny could end up. Why did he show me all the visions that involved Trunks? It hurt so much. But, why? It's not like I love him... or do I?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She loves him, does she?" Animus asked. "This could work into our plans nicely."  
  
"Are you plotting what I'm plotting?" Apocalypse questioned.  
  
"Torment, pain, trauma," Animus laughed.  
  
"And betrayal," Apocalypse smirked.  
  
"It was an amazing idea to attack her in her dreams if I may say so myself, sir."  
  
"Of course," Apocalypse allowed his smirk to grow. "Divided they'll fall."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan was still playing with Trunks' hair when he reached up and grabbed her wrist. She jumped a good inch off the bed and landed, her breathing irregular.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, opening his eyes.  
  
"I-I w-was," Pan stuttered, as she blushed from embarrassment. Sensing her confusion and uneasiness, he gave her hand a squeeze and smiled.  
  
"Let's go get some breakfast," Trunks said breaking the silence. Still holding her hand, he got out of bed and led her to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"You can cook?!" Pan asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, I ca- hey! That was mean," Trunks retorted. He went to the refrigerator and took out the bacon and eggs. Pan opened the cabinet and took out the pancake mix, powdered sugar, some eggs from Trunks, and chocolate chips. While Pan was mixing the batter, she glanced over at the lavender-haired male forming a mischievous grin on her face. She took a spoon, filled it with pancake mix, and catapulted it at his head. As soon as it flew off the spoon, she went back to stirring.  
  
"Argh!" she heard him yell. "Pan!"  
  
"What?" she asked turning to him, feigning innocence. When he didn't answer, Pan returned to stirring the mixture until Trunks came up behind her and cracked an egg on her head. She stiffened as she felt the gooey substance run down off her head. She stood there frozen to her spot until her brain comprehended what had happened. As a reflex, Pan grabbed a handful of powdered sugar, and she threw it in his face.  
  
"You do realize this means war, ne?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Choose your weapons," Pan countered.  
  
In a matter of seconds, there were various kitchen items seen flying about. Trunks was about to reach for the chocolate chips when he slipped on the egg yolk and fell on top of the raven-haired girl. Pan looked up at him and began to laugh. All of a sudden, Trunks leaned down and kissed her making the laughter cease. Something in Pan's mind clicked, and she began to kiss him back. After what seemed an eternity, they pulled apart and stared at each other, both at a loss for words or anything coherent .  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Pan's voice was quiet.  
  
"Why did you kiss back?" Trunks responded.  
  
"I don't know," Pan whispered. Then added to herself, 'Because it felt so right.'  
  
"I just felt...I... I'm going to get cleaned up. You should go wash up, too."  
  
"Okay," Pan said. After a few moments passed, she asked, "Why are you still on top of me?" Trunks blushed at the realization.  
  
"Umm... that w-would be a good question," Trunks laughed nervously. He got off of her and stood up. "I'm gonna take that shower now."  
  
A few more minutes passed after Trunks left. Pan lifted herself off the floor and started walking towards another bathroom to take a shower herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
NinJinChan  
  
coolkitty2  
  
Telcontar_lover 


	7. Don't Say I'm Out of Touch

Imaginary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story.  
  
A/N: Please read and review for "In a World of Fear"!!  
  
Don't Say I'm Out of Touch  
  
When Pan came back down after her shower, she found that the kitchen was clean and the breakfast was set nicely on the table.  
  
"Hey, Pan," Bulma said. "Come and have some breakfast." She grabbed the girl a plate and plopped it down on the table.  
  
"Hi, Pan," Trunks took note of her presence. He gave her a weak smile. Pan fidgeted under his gaze.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Pan asked sitting down across from Trunks.  
  
"Gravity room," Bulma answered.  
  
"Is he still angry?"  
  
"Don't worry about him."  
  
"How can you be so calm, Bulma-san?"  
  
"Corporate Executives are great at putting on facades," Trunks answered for his mother.  
  
"But your eyes give your emotions away," Pan noted Trunks and Bulma's forlorn looks.  
  
"Eyes are the windows to one's soul," Trunks responded. She stared at him wide-eyed as he gazed into her eyes. Bulma noticed Pan and Trunks looking at each other, seemingly getting lost in one another's eyes. She began to smile mischievously, much like Pan before she attacked Trunks with the pancakes.  
  
"You two just can't keep your eyes off each other. You must really like each other," Bulma smiled. Trunks and Pan broke their eye contact and blushed.  
  
"Ummm... So, mom, did you contact the others?" Trunks asked attempting to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, fine, ruin my fun teasing you two. Yes, I did. They said they'd be here around two o'clock-ish."  
  
"What do we do until then?" Pan asked.  
  
"You two should go rest or have some fun. Something tells me that this isn't going to be an easy battle," Bulma responded. Trunks came behind Pan and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go out," Trunks said. "We'll hang out like old times." He led her to the front door leaving his mother to finish breakfast. "Bye, kaa- san."  
  
"What did we do to deserve this?" Bulma asked herself as she watched the two walk out the door.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Trunks said breaking the silence in the air car.  
  
"Let's go to the park," Pan grinned.  
  
"The weeping willows near the lake?" Trunks questioned. Pan nodded vigorously. "I should have known." Trunks smiled. That had been their spot ever since he took Pan there when she was little.  
  
The car ride there was unusually quiet. Trunks looked over at Pan and found her staring out the windshield with a glazed expression. She looked like she was deep in thought.  
  
"Pan?" he asked the girl, while placing a hand on her arm. The sudden noise startled her, and she jumped. "A little jumpy today, are we?" Trunks asked noticing her tenseness.  
  
"Yeah, a little," Pan confessed quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Do you think we're strong enough to win?" Pan sighed.  
  
"What kind of question is that, Pan?"  
  
"An uncertain one."  
  
Trunks stopped the car in front of the park and opened the door. He went around the car and opened Pan's door as well. He took her hand and led her down to the willows around the lake. Pan sat down with her back resting up against a willow tree. Trunks sat down next to her.  
  
"I had a dream last night," Pan said breaking the silence.  
  
"I kind of figured," Trunks said. "You woke up kind of upset and distraught. Do you mind sharing?"  
  
Pan looked up at him and said, "It was a dream that showed many outcomes of my life. And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"All the images included you in one way or another," she said, blushing.  
  
It was Trunks' turn to look down at her with a bit of shock in his eyes.  
  
"M...meaning what exactly," he stumbled over his words.  
  
"They showed..." Pan was cut off by Trunks' phone ringing.  
  
"Hold on one second," Trunks said to Pan. He then turned his attention to his phone. "Hello. Oh, hi.... They did.... Okay, we'll be there." He hung up.  
  
"Seems like the gang couldn't wait very long. They all came early. My mom wants us back."  
  
"Okay," Pan mumbled.  
  
As the two entered the Capsule Corp. Compound, Videl ran up to Pan.  
  
"Hey, Pan," Videl said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay," she replied. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They're all in the other room talking to Bulma about what happened," her mother responded. "Would you two like to join us?"  
  
"Okay," Trunks said. The three of them walked into the other room.  
  
"Pan! You're okay!" Gohan exclaimed hugging his daughter. "Did they hurt you?"  
  
"Tou-san, I'm fine," Pan responded. "We better get ready for the battle."  
  
"I don't think we're going to have a lot of time," Trunks said looking around at the rest of the Z-gang.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked his best friend.  
  
"I don't think they want us to train hard enough. They want to take us down, and they want to take us down now," Trunks answered.  
  
"Then we better get started," Oob said.  
  
"Do your best, you guys," Marron responded.  
  
The younger generation of fighter's and Vegeta began their training. Their training lasted for two days, until the day Vegeta burst out of the gravity room.  
  
"It's time," he said, looking up to the sky.  
  
A/N: And that is where I leave you guys for now. I'm sorry I didn't go in depth with the training. I just got too lazy... and I'm not really supposed to be on right now. I'm supposed to be cleaning...   
  
Thanks to-  
  
coolkitty2: I'm glad you like this fic. I updated "In a World of Fear" as you know. Hehe. No, I'm trying my hardest not to abandon these stories. I don't want to disappoint now, do I? You are one of my best reviewers, and I thank you for that. Keep up with your stories as well.  
  
ladybugg: I'm sorry if I took too long with this chapter. I just got out of school last week, and I'm still trying to calm down...   
  
ThEvilBrat: It adds more suspense.  
  
hitomisakurarobin  
  
scuzme  
  
Spirit Demon  
  
Extreme daredevilChick  
  
NinJinChan: You like to eat raw batter! Oo; Wow... I like to eat raw cookie dough! Fluffilicious is a fun word!! Haha. Thanks for reviewing. 


	8. With This Rampant Chaos Your Reality

Imaginary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story.  
  
A/N: Please read and review for "In a World of Fear" and "Jewels of the Soul"!!  
  
With This Rampant Chaos – Your Reality  
  
Trunks, Goten, Pan, Gohan, and Oob ran out after Vegeta and waited.  
  
"Well, well, Animus. It looks like we have a welcoming committee to greet us," Apocalypse said. Pan took off towards him, but stopped when he formed a Ki ball in his hand. "Your spirit to fight is unbelievable, but never be one to rush into things. It could be your undoing," he said shooting the blast.  
  
"Pan!" Trunks yelled as he shoved her out of the way. They tumbled on the ground until they came to a halt.  
  
"You made me miss. I don't like to miss," Apocalypse growled. He began to form a more powerful blast. It started to grow bigger and bigger until Vegeta blasted it out of his hand.  
  
"Your fight is with me now," Vegeta glared.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing?" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Tell me where my daughter is," Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Your daughter," Apocalypse smirked, "is in my ship. She would make a wonderful sex slave, wouldn't she?"  
  
At the mention of Apocalypse's intentions for Bra, Vegeta and Goten went Super, Trunks glared, Pan stared wide-eyed, and the rest of the company gasped.  
  
"You will keep your hands off my daughter you disgusting, vile..." Vegeta and Goten started taking on Apocalypse.  
  
"Trunks? What's going on?" came a voice from behind Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Lani?! What are you doing here?" he responded.  
  
"I'm here to see you. I miss you. I haven't seen you in forever!" Lani cried.  
  
"It's only been four days," Pan scoffed.  
  
"Who asked you?" Lani hissed. Pan just rolled her eyes. "You never answered my question, Trunks-kun," she said flashing a smile.  
  
"You should go. It's dangerous here."  
  
"Then why are you letting her stay!?" Lani asked pointing at Pan.  
  
"Because, she knows how to fight. There is a battle going on here. You need to leave," Trunks argued.  
  
"Ano...guys," Pan said looking up.  
  
"I thought you loved me!" Lani shrieked.  
  
"I do! That's why I'm telling you to leave. It's for your own safety!" Trunks replied.  
  
"I don't mean to ruin this loving conversation but..." Pan said.  
  
"You don't love me anymore. You always ignore me!" Lani complained.  
  
"Guys!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"Hello," Animus said looking down at them. Their heads turned up to look at him. Trunks growled, Pan glared, and Lani gasped. "Goodbye." He shot a blast in their direction.  
  
"Watch out!" Trunks yelled. He grabbed Lani by the waist and flew out of the range of the blast. Unfortunately, Pan watched as Trunks saved Lani and forgot that she was in the line of fire until she was pushed back into a building. The force was so strong that the building collapsed on top of her. After he saw the building fall, Trunks began to search for her Ki.  
  
"We'll be back to finish this later," Apocalypse laughed. With that, he and Animus left the battlefield.  
  
"I can't feel Pan's Ki!" Goten yelled to the others.  
  
"No, it's giving off a faint signal," Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks plopped Lani on the ground and flew of towards the rubble with Gohan close behind.  
  
"Why didn't you block it, Pan-chan?" Trunks said as he began to lift the blocks of concrete.  
  
Gohan was right beside him moving the bits of rubble. Trunks stepped back and the platform gave out from beneath him. He fell into a cavern where he spotted Pan lying underneath some chunks of the building. He scooped her up in his arms after clearing the blocks and flew toward the hole he fell in.  
  
"Gohan! I found her!" Trunks said rushing towards the hospital with Gohan close behind.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
coolkitty2- being "busy" is an understatement in my case... () lol.  
  
Candy the Duck- he kinda is engaged....he just hasn't told anyone yet. Damn, I gave away too much...  
  
Tears of the Nite- yes, the title of the story is from the Evanescence song imaginary, and the chapter titles are the lyrics.  
  
yugiohfan25- I thought it was cute, too...  
  
Day Dreamer006 


	9. I Know Well What Lies Beyond My Sleeping

Imaginary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story.  
  
A/N: Please read and review for "In a World of Fear" and "Jewels of the Soul"!!  
  
I Know Well What Lies Beyond my Sleeping Refuge  
  
As soon as Trunks and Gohan got to the hospital, they saw that it was jam packed in there. So many people seemed to be hurt from the collapsing building.  
  
"Doctor! We need a doctor!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"We all do, so sit down and wait your turn!"  
  
Trunks handed Pan over to Gohan and walked towards the guy who spoke so rudely to them. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.  
  
"Why you pompous..." he was cut off by Gohan.  
  
"Trunks, that's enough. I know you're worried. So am I. But we can't afford to start another fight."  
  
"Doctor!" Gohan said as he pulled a man in a white lab coat in front of him. "We need immediate medical attention! My daughter was buried in the falling building's rubble. Please, help us!"  
  
"Oh my," the doctor said. "It's a miracle she's still alive. Follow me. Put her down on this stretcher. We will do everything we can."  
  
The doctor and his medical team rolled Pan into the emergency room. They left Gohan and Trunks in the emergency waiting room to wait and worry.  
  
Pan opened her eyes only to see darkness surrounding her. She glanced all around and saw pitch black.  
  
"Where am I?" Pan asked out loud.  
  
"You're inside your mind," said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Pan questioned.  
  
A figure stepped out of the darkness so Pan could see it. The raven- haired girl gasped, for what she saw was an exact replica of herself standing in front of her.  
  
"I'm your conscience," it smiled. "Don't be afraid. I just came to talk with you."  
  
"Talk with me about what?" Pan asked, harshly.  
  
"You're upset," her conscience stated.  
  
"You should know," Pan retaliated.  
  
"Don't be mad at him. He knew you could block or dodge it, but you didn't even try. Trunks was worried beyond comprehension. You scared him. You honestly scared him to death."  
  
"Why would he care? He has Lani to make him feel better," she responded.  
  
"He cares deeply about you. You are his favorite girl. He'll never be able to forget you. He loves you too much to see you get hurt. It hurts him, too. He belongs to you as you do him. He just doesn't realize it. You mustn't ever give up on him," her conscience, who had sat down by her side, looked up at her.  
  
"I don't want to give up, but it's so hard. My heart breaks a little every time I see him with someone else. I want him to love me as much as I love him."  
  
"He will. All in due time. He will see you in a different light, and all will be resolved. You will belong to each other forever."  
  
"I just hope what you say is true because I don't think I could live without him. He is all I live for. He has my heart, and whether he knows it or not, he is tearing me apart."  
  
"Be strong for him, Pan. You must be strong for him."  
  
"But, what if I can't?" Pan sighed.  
  
"You must not let his relationship with Lani get in the way. He will see your feelings. And, if Lani does anything to jeopardize your chances, you can take her by the throat and rattle her like the saiya-jin you are."  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Be strong and never lose hope."  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Spirit Demon- I'm glad you like it  
  
Tears of the Nite  
  
coolkitty2- haha. You humor me with your way of hating everyone Trunks dates unless it be Pan. Luv ya!  
  
Day Dreamer006  
  
sydney- I'm sorry I can't update a lot. I have many computer issues....  
  
HitomiSakuraRobin- hope you enjoy the next installment  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123- OMG! I love how everyone's hating Lani.  
  
Candy the Duck  
  
Chibi-Maggie- I'm sorry you had to wait. Like I told another reviewer, I'm trying but my computer's being a pain in ass. It keeps breaking down. I really need a new computer... 


	10. The Nightmare I Built My Own World to Es...

Imaginary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story.  
  
A/N: Please read and review for "In a World of Fear" and "Jewels of the Soul"!!  
  
The Nightmare I Built My Own World to Escape  
  
"Mr. Son, Mr. Briefs," said the doctor walking into the waiting room.  
  
"How is she?" Gohan said jumping up.  
  
"Is she okay?" Trunks responded.  
  
"She is doing just fine. Her conditions are stable," the doctor paused. The two men stared at the doctor as she paused. "However, she has to choose herself whether to wake up or not. She is in a kind of self-induced sleep. She might wake up soon, or she might not wake up at all."  
  
"Can we see her?" Trunks replied as hurt flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, go right ahead. Ms. Son is in room 324."  
  
Gohan and Trunks walked into the room where Pan was lying. They went up to the bed and stood beside it. Gohan placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"What were you thinking, baby girl?" he questioned. He turned to face Trunks. "Can you stay here with her? I'm going to get all the others."  
  
"Of course, Gohan."  
  
Gohan walked out the door leaving Trunks in the room. He took a chair and pulled it to the side of the bed. Trunks placed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pan-chan. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault," he said as his eyes watered.  
  
Imaginary  
  
Pan was sitting next to her conscience watching the scene unfold before her.  
  
"See, he does care about you," her conscience smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't want to see him cry. I don't want him to be sad," Pan said noticing his tears.  
  
"Just sit and watch to see what else he has to say."  
  
imaginary  
  
"Pan-chan, you have to wake up. Remember all the good times we've had together. You can't leave me her alone. We've been through so much together. You're the only one that really understands me. Please, wake up, baby. Wake up," Trunks said quietly. "You mean the world to me."  
  
Just then, Gohan and Videl entered the room. Videl ran over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Is she doing any better, Trunks?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Nothing has changed since you left," he answered.  
  
Videl was stroking Pan's hair and saying some comforting words.  
  
"How could this happen to my daughter?" Videl cried.  
  
"She's fine, Videl. She's just sleeping. Let's just be glad that she wasn't killed," Gohan replied.  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you guys want anything?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm fine," Gohan said.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, can you get me a coffee, too?" Videl queried.  
  
"Of course. I'll be back soon."  
  
Trunks walked out of the room towards the waiting room. There he saw almost all the members of the gang sitting.  
  
"How are you doing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"We're fine. How is Pan?" Bulma replied.  
  
"She's resting. I'm going to get some coffee."  
  
"I'll go with you," Goten said standing up.  
  
imaginary  
  
Bra sat in a cold, dark cell wrapped in a torn piece of fabric.  
  
"Why am I here? I want to go home," she whispered.  
  
"Hello, Princess," Apocalypse said walking through the corridor. "How are you enjoying your stay?"  
  
"I command that you release me this instant!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Well, you're definitely Vegeta's daughter."  
  
Bra glared at his remark. She wanted out of there, and she wanted out that very minute.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked.  
  
"I can think of a lot of things to do with you," Apocalypse said.  
  
Bra's glare deepened.  
  
"You wouldn't dare touch me!"  
  
"Right now, you are only being used as bait to lure your family and friends to their deaths. But, after I defeat them, you might come to be of more use to me," Apocalypse smirked. "Be careful what you say or do because I hold your life in my hands, my dear princess."  
  
He walked away leaving her to contemplate what he had told her.  
  
imaginary  
  
"Hey, Trunks, are you okay? You seem a bit out of it," Goten said.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Trunks said, shaking his head.  
  
"Are you sure?" his best friend questioned. "I know you, and you never really act this way unless you are really upset."  
  
"I should have saved her," Trunks said looking down and clenching his fists. "She was standing right next to me. I left her to fend for herself, and I feel horrible about it."  
  
Goten sighed. Trunks looked over at him as he made the sound.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What did what mean?"  
  
"You sighed!"  
  
"Hey, man. You don't need to get all uptight about it," Goten replied.  
  
"Uptight? I'm not uptight. I'll show you uptight. That is my best friend in that hospital room, and the reason she is in there is partly my fault!"  
  
"Trunks!" Goten glared at him. "You are not the only one who is worried and stressed out about this whole ordeal. That is not only one of your best friends in there. She is also my niece. She's the only one I have, and it scared me shitless when I saw the building fall!"  
  
Trunks stared at the younger man absolutely speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goten. There's just so much going on," Trunks said after a couple moments of silence.  
  
"I know. I think, with Pan's accident and Bra's disappearance, we're all on the edge."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Trunks, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Goten asked.  
  
"And you, me," Trunks said smiling as they walked back up to the waiting room.  
  
imaginary  
  
Thanks to-  
  
spirit demon: here's your update...  
  
Candy the Duck  
  
ladybugg: thanks for reviewing. I love your stories, too! They are so amazing! I can't wait for another update of Friction and Lace. Luv ya. Bye!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123: ah, the Lani bashing. Hehe!  
  
Chibi-Maggie 


	11. Swallowed Up in the Sound of My Screamin...

Imaginary

Disclaimer: .................

Swallowed Up in the Sound of My Screaming

Pan opened her eyes to find herself staring at a bright, white ceiling. She turned over to her side to see Trunks in the chair by her bed. His head was leaning on the mattress.

'Was he here all night?' she thought to herself. She smiled as she debated whether or not she should wake him up.

"Trunks?" she whispered, shaking his arm.

He moaned, buried his face deeper into his arms, and muttered something incoherently. He, then, returned to his peaceful slumber. Pan rolled her eyes once she heard his deep breathing.

"Trunks," she said shaking him a little harder.

"Huh! I didn't do it. I swear. Whatever it is, it isn't my fault," Trunks panicked while looking around wildly.

Pan stared at him for a few seconds, and then, she started laughing.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake and laughing at my expense," Trunks responded.

"But, it was funny," Pan replied in defense.

"Yeah, from your point of view," he retaliated.

"If it makes you feel any better, you put me in a good mood."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You gave everyone quite a shock yesterday."

"Did you stay here all night?" Pan interrogated.

"Yes," Trunks said slightly blushing.

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

"Are you feeling well enough to leave and go to my house?"

Pan nodded. Trunks left the room to go sign her out of the hospital.

A few minutes later, they were in his car driving towards the Capsule Compound where everyone was waiting.

"Umm...Pan? I'm sorry about the other day," Trunks said breaking the silence. "I should have saved you, too."

"Trunks, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You could have been seriously injured, or worse, killed. You mean a lot to me, and I don't want to lose you," he said staring at the road in front of him.

Pan opened her mouth to say something, but she let it go as they pulled into the driveway.

"Are you ready to go in?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

Trunks opened the front door as they reached it.

"Mama! Papa! I'm here," Pan called.

Videl and Gohan ran down the hallway and hugged their daughter in the middle of the gathering.

"You guys are embarrassing me," Pan said.

"Oh, I don't care. I'm your mother, and I'm happy that you're okay. So deal with it," Videl answered.

"Hi, Pan," Bulma said, walking into the room. "It's nice to see you out of the hospital. Do you guys want lunch? I'm making sandwiches."

Pan nodded vigorously as her eyes lit up at the mention of food. Bulma and Videl laughed at her antics.

"Saiya-jins," Videl sighed.

"You're telling me," Bulma responded. "Well, come on into the kitchen."

Just as Trunks and Pan were about to follow, Vegeta appeared behind them and placed his hand on Pan's shoulder.

"You did well yesterday. It's nice to see you alive," Vegeta said. He, then, went into the kitchen to eat his lunch.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other in shock for a few seconds.

"Did he just give me a compliment?" Pan asked in amazement.

"I think he did," Trunks blinked.

They ventured into the eating room and sat down in front of the plates.

"Thank you, Bulma," Pan said.

"No problem, sweetie."

Just as Trunks was bout to take a bite out of his sandwich the doorbell rang. He looked up his mother.

"Who could that be?" Gohan asked.

"I'll get it!" Trunks said. He called back from the door, "It's Lani. We're going to my room. We'll be right back."

The rest of the people in the kitchen managed to eat their food with some light conversation until Trunks and Lani entered the room.

"You guys, we have something to tell you," Trunks caught everyone's undivided attention.

"Oh Dende, you're having a baby!" Bulma exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Trunks yelled. "Wha...Wher...How did you come up with an idea like that?"

Pan's heart began to hurt, and knots started to form in her stomach.

"Mom, Dad, Lani and I are getting married!"

The receiving end of the party was stunned for a few moments.

"Th...That's wonderful news," Bulma said. "Isn't that fantastic, Vegeta?"

Vegeta glared and grunted as he left that table heading towards the gravity chamber. Trunks turned to Pan to see her reaction. As soon as their eyes met, Pan stood up quickly, let the chair fall back, and ran out of the room.

"Congratulations, Trunks," Gohan said. "I'm happy for you!"

"Yeah, congrats," Videl spoke. "I'm sorry for Pan's behavior. I have no idea where that came from. Thanks for the lunch, Bulma. We have to get going."

After Gohan and Videl left and all the congratulations were said, Trunks turned to his mother.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, Trunks. I don't know."

A soft, sobbing sound could be heard deep in the forest. Pan had run there to seek refuge from Trunks' painful words. It was true. Her only love was marrying another. She hoped that it was all just a bad dream, and she would wake up any moment. However, it wasn't. She had witnessed the scene first-hand, and she knew that it was true.

"WHY!?" she screamed towards the sky. "What did I do to deserve this pain? I love him! I love him with everything that I am!"

With that being said, Pan collapsed on the ground and curled into a little ball to be swallowed up by her screams and tears.

Thanks to:

Candy the Duck

Tears of the Nite

ladybugg

Chibi-Maggie

Sesshomarusgirl123- if you like the Lani bashing, you can bash her all you like in this chapter and the upcoming one's, too

Day Dreamer006- yes, my computer sucks. And it didn't help that I had to rearrange my room, so my computer was sitting on the floor in pieces for two weeks... . 

coolkitty2- I love the bashing! hehe. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating soon. My computer was in pieces on the floor for two weeks, so I could rearrange my room. It sucked.


	12. Cannot Cease for the Fear of Silent Nigh...

Imaginary

Disclaimer: .......ano.........

Cannot Cease for the Fear of Silent Nights

After lying on the forest floor while, after she finished her breakdown fit, Pan stood up and started to head home. She walked in the door and headed towards the stairs.

"Pan," Gohan called. "We're in the kitchen. Come and eat."

"I'm not hungry," she answered.

"Pan, please come here and eat," Videl said.

Pan conceded and walked into the kitchen. She sat down and stared at her plate.

"Why did you run out of the house earlier?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing was wrong!" Pan said, defensively. "I just wanted to leave."

"What's going on between you and Trunks?"

"I already told you, nothing," she yelled, getting up from the table. "I don't want to talk about it!"

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Videl looked at Gohan.

"I'll go talk to her, honey," Videl replied. She walked up the stairs and knocked on her daughter's door.

"Go away," Pan said, her voice muffled.

"Pan-chan, let me in."

"The door's opened!"

Videl walked in and sat down on the end of Pan's bed.

"You love him, don't you?"

Pan stopped crying and sat up to look at her mother in shock.

"You knew?"

"A mother knows all," Videl smiled.

"Why did he choose her?"

"I don't know, Pan," she said, hugging her daughter.

"Mom, I just want to go to bed."

"Okay, sweetie," Videl kissed her on the forehead. Before she left the room, Videl turned around. "I'll be here if you want to talk. Just remember that."

"I love you, Mama," Pan replied to the retreating figure.

After she figured her mom was gone and wasn't going to bother her again tonight, Pan took out a photo album and flipped through the pictures of the happiness she had once known.

The young girl relished all the memories of past times that the photos gave. Trunks and she were so close before. Pan knew that thing would never be the same between them, no matter how this problem worked out.

She remembered the time they all went to the beach together. The Briefs, the Sons, and the Chestnuts together like one big family. She finally got to the pictures of the Grand Tour. It was the year that changed her life drastically. It was the best time of her life. It was the time she and Trunks began to get really close. It was the time she went passed the crush and fell in love with him. All these memories bombarding her made Pan cry herself to sleep.

A/N: Please read and review this and Jewels of the Soul.

Thanks to-

Candy the Duck: haha! Yeah i guess that's true...

ladybugg

Tears of the Nite: wow. I guess you really wanted me to update.

coolkitty: I luv you! Your reviews are so funny. Especially, calling Trunks an insensitive person... hehe! Thanks for reading.

Chibi-Maggie


	13. Oh How I Long for the Deep Sleep Dreamin...

**Imaginary**

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

**Oh How I Long for the Deep Sleep Dreaming**

"Pan!" Videl called up the steps. It had been three days since Trunks and Lani announced their engagement. Three very excruciatingly long days. Pan hadn't seen Trunks since the day she ran out of Capsule. She hadn't seen anyone except for her parents and Goten. However, that was all going to change today.

"I don't want to go," Pan retaliated.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"Pan," Gohan chimed in. "Your mother's right. Just come with us today."

The teen knew she was defeated. She descended down the stairs and left with her parents.

They walked in to see Bulma writing a list with Trunks and Lani on either side of her.

"Hi, Bulma," Videl said, walking through the door.

"Hey, Videl, Gohan…" Bulma leaned over to see Pan behind her parents. "Hi, Pan."

Gohan smiled and Pan mumbled her greeting.

We just finished a list of what we thought we needed for the wedding," Bulma replied. "We're going out for a while if you guys want to come."

"I'll come and so will Pan," Videl answered.

"Mama!" Pan complained.

"Oh, come on, Pan. It will be a good experience for you," Videl stalled. "Especially when it comes time for your wedding."

"MAMA!" Pan banged her head on the table, mortified. She covered the sides of her head with her arms. Trunks went around the table and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Aww. Videl, don't tease her," Trunks said. "If you tease her, she might not come. And, if she doesn't come, who's going to keep me sane with all your excitement."

"You're not excited about our wedding?" Lani glared at Trunks and Pan. She picked up her purse and walked toward the door. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Trunks watched her leave and turned back around with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"What did I do?"

Pan, who still had her head in her arms, shook with silent laughter. Bulma and Videl had slight smiles on their faces.

"You have a lot to learn," Gohan said.

Trunks quirked an eyebrow. Pan giggled audibly. Trunks turned to look at her, and took a step forward. The quarter saiya-jin jumped out of her seat and slid into a defensive position. He ran towards her, and before she could turn and run two steps, Trunks had caught her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Trunks!" Pan squealed, "Stop! Bulma, make him put me down."

"I guess we'll be waiting for you guys outside," Trunks said, carrying the laughing girl out of the house.

"Are you coming, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here for awhile,"

"Suit yourself," Bulma said, dragging Videl out the door.

As soon as they were all in the car, Bulma revealed that they were going to two different stores.

"We're going to look at dresses and tuxes today."

"But I thought the bride and groom couldn't see each other in outfit before the wedding," Pan said, scoffing when saying bride and groom.

"We're dropping Trunks off at one store, and we're taking Lani to another."

"Trunks is going to Inoki no Yume, and I'm going to Fantasy Bridal," Lani said, smiling.

"Can I go with Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Don't you want to look at the dresses?" Videl questioned.

"There are dresses at Inoki no Yume," Pan replied.

"Well, it's okay, I guess."

Bulma dropped Trunks and Pan off in front of Inoki no Yume.

"Are you looking for an idea for the tux you want?" Pan asked.

"Yes, I just want to find a few that I find suitable."

"I don't know, Trunks. I thought you looked very stunning in a wedding dress," Pan smirked, poking fun.

Trunks blushed at the memory. That was one of the most embarrassing things he ever had to do. He felt a small hand slip into his, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Are we going in?"

"Yes," he said as they reached the doors.

"Hey, you guys!" Goten yelled, running towards them. "Wow! You two are eloping?"

"What!" Trunks and Pan yelled in unison.

"But, Trunks. Whatever happened to Lani?" Goten teased, feigning shock.

Trunks looked at Pan and noticed she was blushing. He squeezed the hand he was already holding and led her into the store without Goten noticing. Meanwhile, Goten was still on a little tirade. When he came to a close, he turned and looked at the vacant spot where they had been standing only moments before.

"You guys left me out there," he whined. "Now people think I'm crazy. I was talking to myself."

"Well, it serves you right," Pan retaliated.

"Besides, what are the chances that you are ever going to see them again?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"But, it was still embarrassing!"

"Oh, and being teased by you isn't?" Pan cried.

"Goten, Pan. It's all in the past. Do you want to help me find a tux of not?"

"Pan, who was sifting through the racks while they were talking, already had two samples in her arms.

"Here," she said, handing them to the half saiya-jin prince. "Try these on."

Goten disappeared for a while, and came back with a garment bag in his arms.

"Pan, you try this on," he said, nonchalantly.

"Hell no!" Pan responded.

"Aww, come one, Pan. Just for giggles," Trunks said. He took the bag and shoved it into her arms.

"I despise you two."

"You know you love us," Trunks poked her.

Pan clutched the bag tighter and stomped of towards the dressing room.

"Do you think we were being a little mean to her?"

"Well, she didn't put up much of a fight," Goten replied. "Do you think she wanted to try it on?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, then spoke.

"Our baby's all grown up and wearing dresses."

"You better go try that on," Goten said, still laughing.

He nodded and walked towards the other dressing rooms. He, then, came out to show Goten and Pan his favorite.

"Hey, Goten! Where'd Pan go?"

"She's still in the dressing room. She refuses to come out."

Trunks knocked on her dressing room door.

"Pan, are you going to come out?"

"No!"

"Pan-chan, come out," he pleaded.

"Why?"

Trunks thought for awhile and then answered her.

"I'll take you out to dinner. Just the two of us."

The doorknob began to turn. The door opened to reveal Pan in a beautifully ornate wedding dress. Trunks took a step back, his mouth agape, his eyes roaming her body. Pan, who was starting to blush from embarrassment, started to move back towards the dressing room. A hand grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"You…you look amazing," Trunks stuttered.

He pulled her over to the large mirror near Goten and stood beside her.

"Look at yourself," he told her.

She glanced up at her reflection. At first, Pan couldn't believe it was her. She thought she looked beautiful. It would have been perfect if she was the one marrying Trunks. A sigh managed to escape her lips.

"You two look great together," Goten commented.

Trunks looked down at her and caught her staring at her reflection longingly. He nudged her out of her reverie.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Well, I found my tuxedo, so I think we should go. They can measure and adjust later."

They changed and made their way outside. Trunks un-capsulated his car. The three of them jumped into the car and drove away.

"Oh, I just don't know which one to choose," Lani said, her eyes sparkling. "They are all so pretty."

"Well, take your time, dear. It is your wedding dress after all. You can't rush the decision," Bulma answered her.

Just as Lani reached for another dress, the store windows smashed. Bulma and Lani screamed, while Videl fell into a fighting stance. Up in the skywere many ships hovering in the air.

"The battle starts now," sounded Apocalypse's voice.

A beam of mass destruction shot towards the store they were in. The store exploded in a burst of flames. Shadowy figures could be seen floating above the wreckage covered by the debris. As the thick smoke cleared, Gohan could be seen holding Videl while Vegeta had one arm around Bulma's waist and the other holding Lani by the back of her shirt. Vegeta gently placed Bulma on the ground and plopped Lani on the ground. He, then, took off after the big ship in the middle.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Vegeta said stopping in front of the ship.

The sound of maniacal laughter could be heard ringing through the air.

"What was that?" Goten asked, looking towards the sky. It was beginning to turn dark.

"I…don't know," Trunks replied.

"Apocalypse," Pan said worried. Her eyes became wide with fright.

"He's laughing…" Trunks trailed off.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

"You think you can defeat me, Vegeta," the voice echoed.

"We need to go."

Trunks, Goten, and Pan jumped out of the car and took to the air. As they flew, they heard Apocalypse's voice.

"You care too much for the people around you. You've become soft, Vegeta. That's a sign of weakness."

By the time Apocalypse finished, the three flyers were hovering behind Vegeta.

"I will go to any lengths to defeat you," Vegeta growled.

"Even if it means killing your own daughter?"

"What?"

Apocalypse emerged from the menacing ship with a dark bubble behind him. Inside the bubble was Bra.

"Daddy! Help me!"

"Bra," Vegeta's eyes widened. Soon after, they turned into thin slits. "You let her go."

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

"You, bastard!"

Vegeta flew at him and kicked him into the ship.

"Ahh!" Bra screamed in pain.

"What did you do to her?"

"Hehehe. Everything you do to me, you do to her. So, if you hurt me, you'd be hurting her as well."

"Bra," Pan gasped. Vegeta seethed in anger, and Trunks and Goten glared. Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl were trying to get Bulma to calm down. Lani was shaking in fear on the ground.

"We will defeat you!" Trunks called out.

"How can you defeat us, when you can't even defend yourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look behind you."

Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten turned to see Animus holding a struggling Pan. His hand was over her mouth preventing her from screaming.

"See, you're not focusing," Animus smirked.

"Let her go," Goten growled. "Your fight does not involve her."

"She is part saiya-jin, is she not? Or, if you don't want us to kill her, we can put her to a better use. She is rather good-looking for a saiya-jin wench," his smirk became deeper. "Rather feisty, too. Strong…hmm. She'd produce rather strong offspring."

Trunks' ki went through the roof and higher.

"Let her go," Trunks growled, barely audible.

"Apocalypse, this saiya-jin piece of trash is mumbling something. He can't even say it aloud like a real man."

"I said let her go, you good-for-nothing son of a bitch!" he said louder.

"And yet you can't say it to my face. You're a pathetic excuse for a man. Now, if you three aren't going to interrupt, I will take my prize."

Animus pinned Pan against the side of a building. He pressed his body into her's and forced a kiss upon her lips. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt his lips touch hers.

"MMHBMM!" she screamed. He was suffocating her, and he wasn't letting up. She could feel her eyes water up as his hands roamed downwards. No matter how hard she tried to get away, she could not. He overpowered her.

"ANIMUS!" Trunks bellowed. "Don't you touch her!"

Gohan and Goten were on there way to help Pan but were stopped by Vegeta.

"Vegeta, my daughter needs help."

"Yeah," Goten agreed.

"No," Vegta said. "This is Trunks' fight to protect his mate."

"His what!" they questioned.

""His mate," Vegeta repeated. "You didn't actually believe that a son of mine would truly love something like that6," he pointed down to Lani.

Animus broke the kiss to look at the demi saiya-jin. Pan took the chance to turn her head. Trunks was surrounded by a bright, flaming golden aura. His eyes were glowing white.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," he growled.

"Such harshly said words. But that all they are…words," Animus replied.

"Trunks! Help mmMHM!" Pan was cut off by Animus grabbing her hair and forcing her into another kiss.

Trunks was beyond furious. His blonde hair blew in the wind and his glowing eyes subsided revealing bright green orbs as his ki went even higher. He flew towards him and punched the enemy off of her. Animus faltered and caught himself as he stared up at the two.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Trunks glared down at him, holding a trembling Pan in his arms.

"It seems the boy is stronger than he looks. However, how long can he hold out against us?" Animus asked.

"Until you're dead."

"Oh, really."

The cannon on the ship shot a blast towards Trunks and Pan with more energy than before.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed.

Trunks turned his head to see it coming, but it was moving too fast. Before he knew it, they were pushed into the building behind them which exploded soon after.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Pan!" Videl joined her.

Vegeta glared at Animus, then turned to Apocalypse.

"You interfered," Vegeta came within one inch of Apocalypse's face before the monster stopped him.

"You're forgetting one thing, Vegeta. You're daughter is still connected to me."

Apocalypse savored the look on Vegeta's face before continuing.

"You see. There is nothing you can do to stop me. You've lost."

Apocalypse took the chance to attack the Saiya-jin prince. He pummeled him into the ground.

"I must admit, Vegeta, that I'm really disappointed. I was expecting more of a fight out of you."

"Gohan! Goten!" Videl called the two remaining Saiya-jins. "Get down here."

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. They descended towards the three women on the ground.

"I have an idea," Bulma said as the reached the sidewalk. "All you need to get me into the ship."

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Positive. If I can re-route some wiring, I can free Bra."

"And what about me?" Lani asked. "I want to know what's going on. Who are those people, and how can you guys fly?"

"You mean Trunks didn't tell you?" Goten asked.

"Tell me what?"

"We don't have time for that right now. Come on, Goten. Let's go," Gohan said. "Videl, watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything…stupid."

Gohan picked Bulma up and flew to the ship with Goten by his side.

"What didn't Trunks tell me?" Lani demanded to know.

"That's for Trunks to tell you. No one else," Videl replied, calmly.

Pan opened her eyes to see Trunks' face mere inches away from hers.

"Pan-chan," he strained. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, quietly. "Trunks, you're going to be crushed."

"But, if I don't hold it up, you'll be crushed, too. I can't let that happen, now can I?" he attempted to smile.

"Trunks, I…" Pan was interrupted by Trunks grimacing. "Trunks, you're hurt."

"I'm fine," he tried to raise his ki to blow away the rubble and debris, but it didn't work. His hair began to flicker out from blonde to lavender.

Pan found herself staring into blue eyes instead of green. The weight on his back was becoming unbearable, and he was slowly being pushed down onto the girl beneath him. She blushed a bit.

"Pan-chan," he strained out. "I'm sorry."

"Trunks, what do you me…" before she could finish, she felt his body cover hers. The weight was so heavy, she could barely breath. If she didn't do something now, they would both be killed.

She pushed her ki higher than ever before. She found herself being surrounded by a warm aura.

Gohan and Goten got Bulma onto the ship successfully. They just needed to find the control room. They opened a door revealing the control panels, however, it also contained about a dozen armed guards.

"And here I was thinking that we weren't going to have any fun," Goten smirked. "Are you ready, Gohan?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

They finished in about ten seconds.

"It's all yours, Bulma," Gohan said.

The blue-haired woman played around with some buttons and switches.

"It's done. Bra's free," she smiled.

Gohan and Goten took her outside.

"Vegeta! Bra's out. Kick his ass!"

Bra floated over to her mother and hugged her. Vegeta smirked. Now, he could really break loose.

Just then, a loud explosion could be heard from the collapsed building. As the dust cleared, Pan could be seen holding Trunks. Everyone stared at her as she emerged. Pan had finally managed to ascend to Super Saiya-jin, and she was out for revenge.

A/N: Whoo! My sister got a new computer, and it works really well. I can type and post now!

Thanks to:

ladybugg

Coolkitty2(neko-gurl14)- ah, the insensitive jerk…

Candy the Duck- …yeah…I know it was short…

Chibi-Maggie- Lani-bashing…hehehe

Debke- awww…don't hit Trunks with a baseball bat. It not his fault he's a typical guy…clueless, dense, and insensitive

pan&trunks4eva

pepsilexxi

BoggartBait04

ZHEALY- I can't forget about Bra. She's better in this chapter. I hope you were alright after all the earthquakes.


	14. The Goddess of Imaginary Light

Imaginary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

The Goddess of Imaginary Light

The girl within the golden light lifted her head to glare at the two beings who had hurt them. She slowly descended to the ground. When she reached it, she gently placed Trunks down on the pavement. She carefully brushed some strands of hair back from his eyes. Her eyes had gone soft when she looked at him. However, that expression faded when she glanced back up at Apocalypse and Animus. Her eyes had gone cold as ice. In the blink of an eye, she appeared in front of Apocalypse and kneed him in the stomach making him hunch over in pain.

"You bitch!" he growled.

Pan's aura flared as she formed ki balls in her hands. She threw one at Apocalypse blowing him a few feet back. Just as she was about to throw the other one, Animus grabbed her hair swinging her back into a window.

Gohan and Vegeta flashed in front of Animus and shot him with ki blasts at the same time. He crashed into a car making it blow up. Pan shot out of the broken glass and made her way to Apocalypse.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," she said, calmly.

"You can't possible kill me, little girl. You're too weak. You will always be weak. You couldn't even protect yourself, so in return, your little boyfriend got hurt," he smirked.

He took her stunned silence as an invitation to continue.

"You think you can defeat me. You think you can rid the world of me to save your family and friends. But, let me ask you something. How many times have those people saved you? How many got hurt in the process? All you do is cause your family pain and suffering. And, yet, you're still here in front of me…crying. Still thinking you can defeat me, or make a difference? I admire your courage, little one, but courage alone will hardly help you win a fight."

Pan looked done as she felt tears trickle down her face. She face Apocalypse again revealing her tears to her enemy.

"There is one thing you didn't know," Pan's voice wavered. "Girl's get stronger once they're crying."

She beat him down without letting up. Apocalypse wound up sustaining a lot of damage. Pan backed up a bit and formed a ki blast in her hands.

"Now, you die!" Pan yelled. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

The orb of light rushed toward the already injured alien. After it hit and the light died away, Apocalypse could be seen torn, bruised, battered, and severely burned. He was on the verge of death. Pan was about to throw another energy ball for good measure, but she was stopped by Animus.

"We're the stronger race," Animus spat. "We are united, not divided like your pitiful one."

"Or, are you the weaker race that needs comrades to help you fight battles because you're not strong enough alone?" Pan smirked.

Animus looked furious. He phased out and phased in front of her. He began to push her back with a series of kicks and punches. He threw a large ki blast making the young girl hit the concrete with a sickening thud.

"We're not done with you yet!" Gohan yelled at Animus, punching him in the face.

"And, who said we weren't united?" Vegeta asked, ramming him on the back of his neck.

Pan gazed up as she pushed herself off of the ground. Goten was standing next to her, arm extended to help her up. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"You wanna join them?" Pan questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Goten powered up to Super. They both took off towards the battle in the sky.

"I'm back," Pan said with a sing-songy voice while grinning. That grin turned into a scowl. "Did you miss me?"

"Pan," Goten said, "Let's take him together."

Pan nodded graciously, She could feel her energy diminishing, and she didn't think she could go another round with Apocalypse alone. However, she refused to show it.

"Family tradition?" Goten asked.

"Of course."

"KA-ME-HA-ME…HA!" they both yelled sending two ki blasts in Apocalypse's direction.

When the bright light faded, Apocalypse could be seen lying limp on the ground.

"Apocalypse!" Animus shouted, flying down to him. "Bayne! Teleport him to the ship!"

Apocalypse disappeared from the ground. Animus stood up laughing.

"If you really think you've won, you're sadly mistaken.," he said, grinning madly. "You injured one of ours, we'll kill one of yours."

He glanced behind him and smirked. He flashed out of sight with great speed. Pan knew where he was going. She flew her fastest to try to keep up with him. However, when Pan was about five feet away from the target Animus appeared in front of her and knocked her out of the way. He took the body and placed it in a chokehold. Pan picked herself up off the ground.

"I'm surprised you can still stand," Animus smirked.

"Don't you touch him!" she said, forcefully.

"And, what will you do if I don't listen?" he asked.

Pan took a shaky step forward. Animus produced a crystal sword in his hand.

"You come any closer, I'll kill him."

Pan stood frozen in fear as Animus stared at her mockingly. He sent a ki blast through the sword and aimed it at Pan. She blocked it, but powered down a second later.

"I could tell you were growing weak," Animus laughed. "It was all a matter of time."

"Let him go."

"Trunks!" Lani said running over. "Let him go now!"

"Lani, stop!" Pan cried out.

"No! I want you people to stop this madness right now. I want you to stop plating this game."

"Lani! It's not a game. He'll kill him!"

"I'd like to see him try," Lani said, taking a step forward.

"I've warned you."

Animus took the sword and shoved it through Trunks' back. Before the point broke the skin, the teen was off the ground flying at him. She was too late. She caught Trunks as he fell to the ground.

"Trunks," she whimpered as she cradled him.

"Heh. Now you'll die together," Animus cackled.

He brought the sword down, but before it hit the young girl, Gohan rammed into him.

"Did you think that we would just stand around and let you kill them?" he asked.

Vegeta flew above them, eyes flashing with anger and hatred.

"You'll regret you did that for eternity in hell! Final Flash!"

Animus perished under the super saiya-jin 3's attack.

"It's over?" Bra asked.

"They'll be back for revenge," Goten said, watching the remaining ships fly away.

The two of them noticed the silence that had fallen over the group. Everyone's eyes were on Trunks and Pan.

"Trunks," Pan whispered into his hair. She held back unshed tears.

Bulma and Videl slowly made their way over to the two.

"Gohan!" Vegeta called. "Take Trunks and Bulma back to the lab. Find some senzu beans."

Gohan nodded. He walked over to the fallen warrior. Videl was gently trying to pry her daughter off of Trunks.

"Pan, Papa needs to take Trunks to the medical wing at Capsule."

Pan released him, hesitantly, and brushed his hair back from his eyes for the second time.

"Your going to be okay. He's going to be okay. Right, Mama?" her tears finally began to spill.

Videl nodded in response. It killed her to see her daughter like this.

Gohan placed Trunks on his shoulder and grabbed Bulma around the waist.

"We'll be waiting for you there," Gohan said, before taking off.

Vegeta turned to face Lani.

"What were you possibly thinking?" he glared at her.

"I wanted to help him," Lani said, holding her ground.

"If you wanted to help him, you should have listened to Pan!"

"Why would I listen to her? She obviously doesn't know how to take action and save someone."

"And what you did, save him?"

Pan let go of her mom and walked in front of Lani.

"He could have been killed! Do you understand that?"

"But he wasn't, was he?"

A fire raged inside of Pan as she glared at the woman in front of her.

"You arrogant, cocky, selfi…" she was cut off by Lani slapping her.

Pan shook with anger.

"Pan?" Goten said, walking towards her.

She smirked.

"Is that the way you want it? Fine then."

Pan punched Lani so that she skidded back a couple of feet before hitting a brick wall. The raven-haired teen flew over to her to continue her onslaught. Within seconds, Goten and Uub, who had just arrived missing the fight, grabbed Pan in an attempt to hold her back. They were having so much trouble holding the trashing teen. Vegeta walked over to the fight and knocked Pan unconscious. He, then, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're lucky I didn't let her kill you," he said. He flew towards Capsule with Pan.

Videl, Goten, Bra, and Uub were bout to follow when Lani cried out.

"Who's going to take me back?"

Bra sauntered over to her, looked her in the eye, and slapped her.

"Find your own way back. Or better yet, don't come back at all."

The four remaining people flew into the air leaving Lani behind.

A/N: I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but I have to say it. Patriots won! Wooooo! Eagles are my home team, but yeah… I just don't like 'em. ()

Thanks to-

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: This is going to have a sequel…That is all I'm saying about on behalf of the Trunks and Pan relationship. It's going to be a trilogy!

Saiyangurl

nadeshiko-archer: but, cliffhangers are fun…

PinkInferno: How could you forget the bullets! Haha!

Jen-beyblade-fan

kasusander-jie

Trupan: thanks!

Chibi-Maggie: He might not be so accepting later on. Maybe, maybe not.

Tears of the Nite


	15. In My Field of Paper Flowers

In My Field of Paper Flowers

Pan opened her eyes and looked around. The young girl found herself standing on the shore of a lake. Instead of sand, she was standing on lush, moist grass. Growing out of the green grass were many white flowers scattered like the stars in the night sky.

"Augh! Don't tell me I'm unconscious again," she sighed.

Pan felt a gust of wind ruffle her hair and make her white dress billow. At first, it didn't strike her as odd, but seconds later, she looked down at her attire. To her surprise, she was really wearing a dress.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," she whispered. "At least it's better than wading through darkness."

Pan glanced at her surroundings again. Willow trees bordered the clearing she found herself in. The bright full moon reflected off the lake making it shimmer. As she stood there basking in the moonlight, she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?" her voice wavered. Pan's heartbeat began to increase.

The teen was answered by silence. She knew she saw something. She couldn't have been hallucinating.

Pan's gaze jumped from tree to tree, shadow to shadow. She slowly backed up away to the edge of the lake. Pan was now very nervous. She didn't know what was out there. She didn't know if it was a friend or foe. All she knew was that she was alone in the dark. She wished desperately that the shadow was a friend.

Pan felt a small disturbance in the wind behind her, but before she could turn, she felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm encircle her waist. Pan screamed into the hand in terror. Instinctively, her hands grabbed the arm around her head and tried to pull it away. She felt herself being turned around. Pan raised her arms to pound the stranger in the chest only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands grabbing her wrists.

"Pan-chan! Pan-chan, it's me. Calm down."

Pan stopped shaking and looked up at the figure's face.

"Trunks?" Pan whispered. "You're alive."

"Yes," he said, stroking her hair. He looked around. "At least I think I am."

Pan laughed through her tears. Trunks captured her face in his hands and wiped her tears away. He dropped one hand to hold one of hers. He slowly led her under a willow tree and sat down placing her in his lap. Their view overlooked the glistening lake.

"Where do you think we are?" Pan asked after a moments silence.

"Most likely in an unconscious state of mind."

"But how are we both here together?"

"That's the one thing that's baffling me," Trunks replied. "It's very strange that we ended up in the same vision."

"Well, at least we're not here alone," Pan snuggled closer to him. "It makes me feel more secure knowing that you're here."

"Pan-chan…" he trailed off.

"What do you think they are doing?" she changed the topic.

"Huh?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard.

"What do you think is going on in the conscious world while we are here?" she restated.

"Someone's probably watching over us. The rest of them are most likely fighting the battle."

"Trunks, the battle's over. Animus perished. However, Apocalypse and some others got away. They could come back for revenge later on."

"I guess we'll just have to worry about that when it happens. Anyway, what happened after I… blacked out?"

Pan's eyes dilated as if she was trying to remember something.

"We were blasted into the building, and you were trying to hold up the rubble, so we wouldn't get squished."

"And, so you wouldn't get hurt," he cut her off.

Pan blushed.

"What happened next?" Trunks asked, encouraging her to continue.

"You lost consciousness and collapsed on top of me. I couldn't breathe. The weight of the building was too much to handle. I thought that if I didn't do something quickly, we would die. After that, I felt a great warmth surround me, and we burst out of the debris," Pan smiled. "I ascended, Trunks! I finally did it."

She felt his arms tighten around her.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered into her ear. "I always knew you could."

"I started to fight them," she went on. "Papa, Uncle Goten and Vegeta were fighting as well. We managed to get Apocalypse down, but after that, Animus went after you. He reached you before I did and threatened to kill you."

The raven-haired teen paused to swallow.

"Then, Lani," Pan growled, "interfered. She began to walk towards Animus. He told her that he would kill you if she stepped any closer. She didn't believe him. She thought it was all fake, a bluff. Animus…he stabbed you, Trunks! I thought you were dead."

The silence lingered for awhile.

"Pan-chan," Trunks breathed. "Don't hate her."

Pan looked at Trunks incredulously. Her expression soon turned into a glare directed at the lavender-locked man in front of her.

"Pan-chan, she's trying."

"Yeah, she's trying. Trying to get us all killed," she muttered under her breath.

"Pan!"

"What!" her glare deepened. "I'm serious. She risked your life, and I didn't want to lose you again!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"You're my best friend, Trunks!"

"But, why do you care that much?" he prodded.

"Because I love you, okay!" her voice echoed.

She broke even farther away from him to stand up. Trunks looked at her with eyes wide in shock.

"Forgive me for caring and feeling that way," she said after a moment's silence. "Forget it. Just forget everything I said."

Pan looked down at her hands and noticed they were translucent. She stared at him in melancholy.

"Goodbye, Trunks," she said, breaking her eyes away from his. Pan gave him a weak smile and disappeared leaving her words to echo in his ears.

"Pan…Pan-chan," he choked out. "Damn it!"

Thank you to:

nadeshiko-archer: your welcome…

PinkInferno: throws you a pack of bullets Hope she didn't see me… Yes, the other two are going to be songfics. They will be Evenescence songs, but I totally forget what songs I picked… I'll have to get back to you on that. XD

Trupan

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: HAHA! Too fun! Anyway, the last story will most likely be absolute fluff….unless I decide to change something or someone throws out ideas for me to play with…

Saiyangurl: Oh… unfortunately she comes back… I'll just give you a heads up.

Zhealy: I have no idea if Lani is a name from another anime. ; ) Yes, Bra can fly, but that's about all she can do. And, Vegeta must've been on some kind of medication when he said that… Oo

LauraNeato: Hi, Laura! Yes, Trunks is still alive… LOL! He's not quite dead yet. ; b hehehehehehe. You know I can't kill him. I can seriously injure him, but can't kill before I do him. And, I'd so do him… With him on top… ROFLMAO!

Chibi-Maggie: What Gohan thing? Oo did I mention a Gohan thing and not even realize it? And, everyone seems to love the Lani bashing… lol

Rae

Angel03

Gemini ice 39

pothemunchkin: wow, thank you

kasusander-jie

Redwillow123

anya


	16. And Candy Clouds of Lullaby

And Candy Clouds of Lullaby

………………………………...

Pan moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She stayed in her laying position until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. After a few seconds, she sat upright. Pan suddenly felt a wave of soreness and fatigue. She stretched her arms and legs and hopped down off the makeshift bed. At first, her legs felt a little wobbly. Pan had to steady herself by grabbing onto a table. She looked over at the red numbers glaring at her from the wall. It read 2:44 AM.

"It's really early," the teen thought. "I doubt anyone would be awake."

Pan glanced around the room once again only to have her eyes fall on another cot. She moved closer to see that the cot was occupied by Trunks. She walked over to his side.

"I'm sorry, Trunks," she said, quietly. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry for being such a burden. I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

She leaned down and brought her lips to meet his. What was merely a few seconds seemed like an eternity as she felt the connection.

A hand came out of the darkness and rested on her shoulder. Pan quickly broke the contact and turned around frightened.

"Pan-chan?"

"Bulma!" she panicked.

In her nervous state, she bolted around the aqua-haired scientist . However, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"What's going on, Pan?" Bulma interrogated.

"I woke up, and I started to walk around."

"That's not what I meant, Pan. I meant between you and Trunks."

"Nothing's going on between us," she answered, softly.

"I saw the kiss," Bulma said, exasperated.

Pan looked at her in shock. Bulma loosened her grip, and when Pan felt that, she broke free and ran.

"Pan-chan!" Bulma yelled after the retreating girl.

Another figure came out of the shadows to stand next to Trunks' mother.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, Videl, but at least, now, we know what ahe's feeling," Bulma said, walking over to her son.

Videl sighed.

"I hope this all gets resolved soon. I can't stand to see my daughter this way."

"I know. Let's just get some sleep and face this in the morning."

"That is if I can get any sleep after this."

"I know what you mean. I just wish my son wasn't so blind, so he could see the happiness he has right in front of him."

………………………………...

Pan woke up to the aroma of food floating through the air. She looked around the room disoriented.

"Where am I? Oh yeah," the raven-haired girl remembered.

She sat up and pressed her back against the headboard.

"Bulma saw," she thought. "Why did I even kiss him? I guess I should go downstairs to face everybody."

Pan rolled out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. After she was done, she descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Pan-chan," Bulma said looking up at her. "Would you like some breakfast?"

The blue-haired woman gestured toward the food on the table. Pan accepted the invitation and sat down quietly. Avoiding eye contact, she reached to grab a muffin from the middle of the table.

"Pan, we need to talk," Bulma said in a soft voice.

"About what?" she asked, picking at her muffin.

"About you," Bulma started.

"What about me?"

"You're a beautiful young woman, Pan."

Pan quirked an eyebrow while confusion sparkled in her eyes. Bulma's statement caught her off guard. She was expecting a totally different conversation starter.

"Thank you?" her statement came out sounding more like a question.

Bulma gave her a reassuring smile. She continued.

"It's a shame that Trunks hasn't realized what he has right in front of him."

Pan was mind-boggled. A look of slight fear joined her expression of confusion.

"Bulma, what-"

"Pan, I've seen you two together. You have so much fun and are so carefree. You bring out the best in each other. You two look like you belong together."

Pan sighed and took a sip of juice.

"I'm glad that- that you feel that way," she said, quietly.

They resumed eating their breakfast in silence.

"Bulma," Pan spoke, her voice barely audible. "I love Trunks. I just don't know-"

"What!" yelled two voices behind her.

Bulma looked up, and Pan turned around.

"Trunks. Lani," Bulma said.

Pan stood in silence with her mouth slightly agape as she paled. Trunks walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You love me?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

He became shocked and confused when he heard those words escape her mouth. His bewildered eyes showed that. Pan stared back at him not knowing what to say.

"Trunks, I-"

"How can you love him? You don't even know what love is. What are you, like twelve?" Lani spat.

"Lani! Let her talk," Bulma cried.

"You're going to let her say she loves my fiancé in front of me?"

"It's not healthy to harbor feeling and emotions inside forever. Let her tell him how she feels."

"But, she shouldn't have these feelings!"

"Shut up, Lani!" Trunks yelled.

"I know you didn't just tell me to shut up," Lani turned on him.

The quarreling continued around Pan. The words were burning her, the air was suffocating her, and ahe couldn't breath. Everyone's words became slurred, and they all looked hazy. Her lungs were on fire as she drifted out of consciousness.

"Trunks! Look at her! She's a child, fourteen years younger than you. And, I doubt that that scrawny brat can give you what I can."

"Trunks…"

His name escaped Pan's lips in a mere whisper. He barely heard her, but he looked down. Just as he did, her legs gave out from underneath her causing her to collapse.

"Pan-chan!" Trunks gasped, catching her.

"Get out of my way!" Bulma demanded, pushing Lani to the side.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know, Trunks. I believe it is only mental stress," Bulma answered. She turned to Lani. "This is why you don't yell at someone in Pan's present state!"

"I'm going to take her upstairs," Trunks adjusted her in his arms.

Trunks walked away leaving Bulma and Lani in the room. Lani stared hard at the woman in front of her and grunted. She turned on her heel and left the room as well.

"I hope you're happy!" Lani snarled, from down the hallway.

Bulma smiled to herself.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

………………………………...

Thank you:

kyoharu-chan

professionaldooropener

mystical waves

Goku's Mistress- I'm not gonna kill off Trunks… Like I told Laura last chapter, I still haven't gotten to spend time with him. LOL

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict- wow… that was a long review with a lot of interesting ideas…but this story is coming to a close in two chapters. The enemies may come back in the sequel…

Chibi-Maggie- Sorry for making you wait forever again…

kasusander-jie


	17. I Lie Inside Myself for Hours

I Lie Inside Myself for Hours

A/N: Please don't kill me…I bring you another chapter as a peace offering…

Pan's eyes fluttered open to stare at a white ceiling.

"Where am I?" she muttered, a bit disoriented again.

The black haired girl glanced to the left side of the room. Where she was began to sink in. Then, the previous events of the day came flooding back.

"He looked so confused," she sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why?"

"Ahh!" Pan shrieked, falling off the bed.

Trunks got up out of his chair and walked toward her.

"What are you doing in here! I was thinking!"

"I heard that, and I'm sorry for interrupting your reverie, but why?" he questioned, his features held no expression.

"Why what?" she growled, getting up.

"Why do you think you shouldn't have said anything?"

She stood up straight to face him.

"You know exactly what I me—" Pan's glare hardened when she noticed how close he was. "Trunks, what are you—"

He leaned down to capture her lips with his. Pan's eyes shot open when the contact was made. Her eyes began to close as his lips lingered on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss. The back of her legs hit the bed making her fall back onto it taking Trunks down with her. She opened her mouth a bit to lick her lips. Trunks parted his lips to allow entrance, which made the kiss even deeper.

"Trunks," she whispered. Her eyes widened at the realization of what was happening.

She pushed up against him breaking the kiss.

"Trunks," she sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

Pan writhed out from underneath him and ran out of the room. She stumbled down the hallway to a guest room. Trunks blinked confused watching her run out leaving him behind.

"Pan-chan," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Pan…"

Pan was in another room face down on the bed. A few hours had past since the incident. She laid there staring at the wall. Despite her emotionless features, her insides were raging harshly. The raven-haired girl breathed in deeply and sat up.

"I have to leave…" she said to herself.

As she decided, she heard a knock on the door. Bulma poked her head in.

"Pan, it's dinnertime," she said, softly.

"I'm not hungry…"

"Pan, you've been up here for hours. You have to come out, and you have to eat," Bulma replied.

The teenager sighed and walked over to the door. She did want to see everyone one last time before she left. Pan let Bulma lead her down the hallway. They walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting. As they entered, the people at the table looked up and stared. Bulma left Pan's side to take her seat. Pan looked around and noticed that the only seat left was beside Trunks. She forced a smile and went to claim her chair.

"Shit…" she hissed to herself in between her teeth.

She sat down quietly and stayed silent.

"Pan, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

Pan nodded.

"Honey…" Videl added.

"I'm fine, Mama."

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and decided not to question her anymore. Everyone went back to eating and their discussions. Trunks glanced down at Pan. She was picking at her food and eating it in little bites. Pan seemed lost in her own world. Trunks placed his hand on her arm and gave a slight squeeze. Pan jumped and dropped her fork on her plate making a loud clatter. Pan blushed mostly because of the touch but also because of everyone turning to look at her.

"Sorry," she said, softly. "I lost my grip."

The majority of the people went back to eating dinner. However, Trunks had his attention on Pan.

"Pan-chan? Are you alright?"

The black-haired girl looked up at him under her eyelashes.

"I'm fine."

"Pan…I…"

"Trunks, it's okay. Let's just finish our dinner."

In actuality, Pan wanted to confess her love for him, but life is not usually like a fairy tale. As dinner came to an end, Pan looked around at everyone's faces trying to memorize them as they were that evening.

"Good night, everyone. I think I'm going to call it a night," Pan spoke up. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

The last line made her heart break. When they woke up, they would be missing something.

"Good night," they all replied.

Trunks stared at her retreating figure still confused about the earlier events.

Trunks retired to his room soon after Pan did. A few minutes later, Lani walked into his room and sat on the bed.

"Hey," he said.

Lani smiled at him.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," she said.

She went into the bathroom, and a few minutes later, she walked out in pajamas. Trunks stripped until he was just in his boxers and his undershirt. They both laid down on the bed. Trunks wrapped his arms around her.

"Trunks, I'm sorry…about making a scene earlier. I just…"

"I know, Lani. You might want to apologize to Pan tomorrow though. If not for anything else, do it for me. She's my friend."

Lani nodded silently. A few moments of silence passed until she started talking again.

"I'm so excited," Lani said, looking down at the ring on her finger.

"So am I," Trunks responded, quietly. "So am I."

However, his thoughts drifted to a young, black-haired girl that he knew he hurt.

Meanwhile, in her room, Pan was writing her goodbye letters. She didn't like how it turned out like this, but she couldn't stay and watch the love of her life get married to someone else.

"It's better this way," Pan thought. "Trunks will be able to marry the one he loves, and I wouldn't have to suffer seeing them together."

Pan hated that she had to do this. However, it was the only way. She knew that Apocalypse might show up again, and she'd be there to fight along side the others. But…she could not stay.

Word after word of what she felt spilled out onto the papers. This was the end of everything she knew. Pan was no longer the same girl. The tears fell leaving small blotches on the pages as she continued writing each personal letter.

Thank you—

LauraNeatO - It was my hormones making Lani bitchy. I swear. But, now that I gave birth to Layla, it's all good. XD!

Zhealy – This story has three parts to it. This part has one more chapter to go, but the other two parts will unravel many other things.

little ookami – well, it's nice to know you weren't expecting anything in the last chapter. I hope it entertained you though.

BballAnimeLover89 – Hahaha! That was a nice review.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict

beautiful crimson – uhh…drops of this chapter and runs

kasusandera-jie – glad you liked it

Chibi-Maggie – I enjoy the feedback I get on Lani as well. And this chapter is sure to make people pissed off at me. hides oh yeah, and it's going on 8 months…grins

random reader – Trunks can do that because….well…because he's Trunks. XD

Wraith Ghost – you'll see…

Juunanagou4ever – I love you…runs to avoid being choked to death by one of her favorite authors …but seriously…you need to finish Guiding Light (hooray Watership Down!) and I'll Never Forget. Look…I'm updating for you. It took quite a while, but I did! huggles runs and hides again to avoid the chokehold of death

Dark Witch Pan – Trunks is being stupid at the moment…

anime-school-chick - new reader! Yay!


End file.
